The Administrative Core will handle the managerial and clerical duties for the three Projects and three Cores. It will be responsible for manuscript and figure preparation, organizing paperwork for abstracts, and scheduling of travel for all Program Project Grant personnel. It will organize centralized radiation disposal for the program's participants. It will organize the meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. It will serve as a central resource office for the Organization of the Program Project Grant in terms of scheduling meetings every month for formalized discussion of the Program's progress. The office will serve as a liaison with the appropriate business offices of the University of Cincinnati Department of Physiology and the Division of Molecular Cardiovascular Biology, in order to integrate personnel and financial matters within the Program. The Core will serve as the liaison point for interactions with the appropriate offices at the NHLBI, as well as being a responsive point of contact for the special needs of the Program's participants. It will keep central records needed by the Program's Director so that timely Progress Reports can be prepared. It will keep a central database of breeding for the various mouse colonies in order to ensure that an overall accurate census is maintained. It will keep the central financial records and provide timely reports to the individual Project and Core Leaders with respect to their spending. Ms. Mary Gulick and files will be housed in the Children's Hospital Research Foundation in Room 3331 of the New Research Building. Ms. Gulick is the Business Manager for the Division of Molecular Cardiovascular Biology. She currently serves as the main administrative support staff for the current PPG as part of her responsibilities here at The Children's Hospital. She is located on the same floor as the Program Director. The Core's duties will be divided equally among the Projects.